<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How are you so Cute, if your Family is so Scary by Blue_Hawk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183116">How are you so Cute, if your Family is so Scary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Hawk/pseuds/Blue_Hawk'>Blue_Hawk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Clexamas20 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clexamas 2020, Clexamas20, Clexmas (The 100), Clexmas 2020, Clexmas20, Community: clexmas, Day 7 Home for the Holydays, Day 7 of Clexmas, F/F, F/M, Holy Clexmas! 7 Days of Clexa, HolyClexamas, Home for Christmas, home for the Holydays</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:09:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Hawk/pseuds/Blue_Hawk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa meet on the week between Christmas and New year, and the following year before their anniversary Lexa wants Clarke to go spend Christmas with her family, but they're so scary!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clarke Griffin &amp; Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Octavia Blake &amp; Lincoln, Octavia Blake/Lincoln</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Clexamas20 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How are you so Cute, if your Family is so Scary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WARNING: minor mention of character's dead (Jake)<br/>I have no beta and I just finished writing this, so I apologize for any mistakes.<br/>I promised I would start writing earlier but once again I ended up writing it the same day, I actually really liked this and for lack of time I left some parts off, so probably I'll update one or two more one-shots about this one.<br/>Anyways; merry Clexmas everybody I hope you enjoy this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Day 7</em>
  </strong><br/>
<strong>
    <em>Home for the Holydays</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Clarke had told Lexa to go shower while she washed the dishes, the brunette complained but she had cooked breakfast -a whole gourmet recipe of strawberry pancakes with maple syrup and whipped cream, served on the bed after waking her up with a bunch of sweet kisses - so it was an easy win for the blonde.</p><p>Lexa and Clarke meet almost a year before on the week between Christmas and New Year; it was a very cliché meeting, they crashed into each other on the grocery store and after a blind apologies and a bunch of swears, they lost their breath when they looked at each other's eyes, neither of them could really speak for a bout a minute before Clarke was the first one breaking the silence and introducing herself.</p><p>"Hi, I'm so sorry, I'm Clarke by the way"</p><p>The words shook Lexa out of her trance after her eyes fell from Clarke eyes to the beauty mark above her lip and then briefly to the blonde's neckline.</p><p>"H-hi, don't worry it was my fault I wasn't looking. I'm Lexa"</p><p>After they shook hands they helped each other pick their stuffs, that should have been their goodbye, but neither of them wanted that to happen yet, so they started a small talk as they continued through the store. On the conversation they sound out that they would most likely meet each other anyways in a few hours at their friends party.</p><p>"Is ridiculous, really, is Octavia's party but since is my apartment I have to come instead of her coming get the grocery herself" Clarke had rolled her eyes after telling Lexa all about this huge party her friend was throwing just to get her brother to meet her boyfriend without having to be all three of them alone.</p><p>"Wait, Octavia?" Lexa turned around "Octavia Blake?" when Clarke nodded Lexa stopped "Is her boyfriend something like a tall muscled guy with tattoos that looks scary but is actually a teddy bear?"</p><p>"Uhmm... I wouldn't call him a teddy bear, but... I guess, Lincoln is not as scary as he looks"</p><p>"Oh trust me he is definitely a teddy bear" Lexa rolled her eyes "Lincoln is my brother... well sped-foster... brother... is complicated "Lexa frowned as she shook her head "but, yeah... I guess we're going to the same party" she said with smile.</p><p>"No way! That must be fun" Clarke smiled at Lexa, trying not to sound too exited about it "...though I should get to work as one of Octavia's closer friends and tell you she's absolutely great, she can't stop talking about Lincoln with this big heart eyes, which, let me tell you, it is not common. Octavia is a really private person and she <em>hates</em> to share her emotions, but with Lincoln is like she has no filter. Which is actually... pretty funny" the blonde laughed.</p><p>Lexa smiled brightly at the sound as they continued with their slow walk "I'll keep that in mind, but is she can't show me that herself we might get some problems" Lexa frowned for a few seconds before turning to look at Clarke "I guess all the guest are to keep me at bay too"</p><p>Clarke laughed at her "Overprotective too?" she teased.</p><p>"I mean, I wouldn’t call it that" Clarke snorted and looked at Lexa like 'really?' "No, I'm serious is just... Lincoln is... on easy words, too good for this word. He has such a big heart and sometimes he lest the wrong people in... He hasn't had the best experience with past girlfriends but he doesn't really seems to learn... I just don't want him to get hurt" Lexa shrugged.</p><p>"Well that's way more reasonable than Bellamy's 'my sister, my responsibility'" Clarke mocked Octavia's brother's voice and Lexa let out a sweet laugh "But seriously, with the way Octavia speaks of him, and as far as I've gotten to know Lincoln, they will never hurt each other intentionally"</p><p>"I'd like that to be the case... actually I've been preparing myself to be nice, Lincoln's never been this... scare or... cautious about us meeting his girlfriend. He says he want me to be the first one so I can convince the family that she's not that bad"</p><p>Clarke smiled. "You two are really close, right?" she asked.</p><p>"Yeah, we went to college together... we, uhm... we're four siblings... I mean, he and-" Lexa sighed shaking her head, but before she could try and explain her family Clarke spoke.</p><p>"Are they your siblings? Like do you consider them that?"</p><p>"Yes" was Lexa's immediate answer.</p><p>"Then just call them that" Clarke shrugged with a smile "Family is family" without having to tell her the blonde knew Lexa knew she understood. She never had any problem when it came to calling her high school best friends, Raven, her sister, and she never bothered explaining; it was no one's business. They gone through hell and back together, creating a really strong bond that no one could break and that was all that mattered.</p><p>Lexa smiled too, and she was truly thankful; she's never really cared for people to know how her family was, it actually helped to know just what kind of person they were, but Clarke didn't even got to hear it and she already accepted it.</p><p>"Were four siblings; Gaia is on her second year of college and she still kind of has the teenage attitude, so she kinda hated everyone lately. I'm only two month younger than Lincoln, actually we used to joke and say we were twins to confuse people" they both laugh "We studied architecture together and we live across from each other in an old building a few blocks away, we're the closest, but I'm also the closest to my sister Anya, she's two years older and... She’s the scary one" Lexa hissed, there was no really other way to describe her, you could say she was a serious, closed and reserved person, but the perfect word was scary.</p><p>"So you are like the middle point...?" Clarke guessed.</p><p>"...Yeah, and... I'm also the most pragmatic, I won't lie or pretend I like someone I don't so if Lincoln wants so convince them that Octavia is good..."</p><p>"Is reasonable that you meet her first" Clarke nodded understandingly.</p><p>"Yeah" Lexa nodded somehow shyly, feeling an inexplicable blush warming her chest, neck and cheeks.</p><p>"It still sounds like a big step to meet all the family... like, I know they're head over heels for each other, but they've also been dating for five month and..."</p><p>"Oh no, he's terrify about it, won't gonna happen anytime soon" Lexa laughed "But as I said, we live across from each other and it makes sense that after five month I, her closer friends, gets to meet her girlfriend, I mean you said you're close to Octavia, when did you met him"</p><p>"Oh well" Clarke started to laugh "That's fun story" she started "But first how close to him are you? Like... how much do you guys talk?" the blonde asked cautiously.</p><p>"I know he has a sex life, don't want the details but don't really care to know that is happens... as long as is far away from me" Lexa shrugged immediately understanding Clarke's worry.</p><p>"Alright, that's great! Okay so-" Clarke leaned against the wall beside the dairy sector as Lexa stopped to pick her stuffs "for about a month since we first hear about Lincoln from O, she kinda ran out of lame excuses to cancel our sleep overs." Lexa glazed at her with a smile and a raised eyebrow "yeah, we still do sleep overs, whatever" the brunette smiled wider and continued picking her stuff "so she finally told us that Lincoln was staying over and then spend like an hour telling us why she wasn't ready for us to meet him, and honesty I head less than half of it"</p><p>Lexa laughed as she stood in front of Clarke, both their baskets pressed against the others as neither of them planned on moving "So you ignored everything she said and went to meet him anyways?"</p><p>"What?! No!" Clarke frowned "We thought about it... but we promised not to and we really meant it"</p><p>"But...?" Lexa smirked as Clarke snorted rolling her eyes playfully.</p><p>"But the next morning we went to our usual coffee-shop, the middle point between our apartment and O's, and we just couldn't miss the chance" Clarke almost winced, she knew it was bad but it turned out pretty well "We recognized him from the few pictures O showed us and without talking we already had a plan"</p><p>"What evil trick you used against my poor brother?" Lexa joked.</p><p>"Nothing evil.... we just, pretended to wanna flirt our way into his pants"</p><p>"Oh yeah, that doesn't sound evil at all" Lexa rolled her eyes.</p><p>"It wasn't, at most it was test; and he passed it! It didn't take long until he said he was there to get breakfast for her girlfriend and that gave us the split we needed" Clarke bit her lip, she never told the story, O never asked just glared angry at them, and now she was feeling a little guilty "We told them it was cute and that we were there to get breakfast for our friend that said was sick, mentioned a boyfriend that didn't show to help and Raven casually slipped her name"</p><p>"Whoa... that's... so evil! Let me guess, this is where you understand why I say he's too good for this word, he noticed the name clarified and apologized for been the reason of his girlfriend's lies and invited you over for breakfast" Clarke made a face as Lexa half smirked at her.</p><p>"It was necessary!" she complained, feeling somehow judge by this gorgeous brunette.</p><p>Even after they picked up everything they needed they continued to slowly walk without course through the corridors of the store talking about their friends and getting to know each other on the proses, they just didn't want this encounter to end. By the time Clarke's sister, Raven, called angrily because a couple of friends had arrived early -and already drunk- while Clarke wasn't home yet, Lexa knew that they had to say goodbye, and though they knew they would be seen each other soon, but it felt wrong to part away so soon, the time they would have to be apart sounded like a lifetime, and besides, who knew if they could find each other on the party, maybe they would be too busy, or maybe they would find someone else, or in the worst case, they already had someone else, if that was the case, they didn’t want to break from this burble of happiness.</p><p>As they both paid for their things, Lexa asked Clarke if she had a drive and offered to take her home when she said she'd walk, the short drive was spend sharing more stories and lastly Clarke telling Lexa to look for her after she finished scaring Octavia, Lexa had smirked and nodded before driving off with a smile on her face.</p><p>The party had gone really well, both Lexa and Bellamy, Octavia's brother, really liked their siblings’ sweetheart, the slightly shorter brunette did a better job intimidating the other though, but otherwise they waved it off just fine. Lexa also accomplished her promise and found Clarke after meeting Octavia, they didn't let each other's side for the rest of the night and by the time almost everyone was gone Clarke said goodbye to Lexa with a brave kiss that the brunette returned without hesitation.</p><p>After the kiss they waved at each other awkwardly with shy smiles and blushed cheeks and agreed on seen each other again soon, the rest of the week they texted a lot and they saw each other again for coffee a day later and again at the new year's party Lincoln threw on his apartment inviting Octavia’s group of friends too, that time their night ended at Lexa's bed from across the hallway and more that ended it just started in a whole new way.</p><p>Now, just a few weeks before their first anniversary and a week before Christmas they had to approach, once again, a very complicated subject on their relationship; Meeting Lexa's family.</p><p>Clarke had lost her dad on her first year of college, which made her relationship with Raven even stronger than it already was, at difference that both their relationships with Abby, their mom, who started to distance herself more and more from the girls after Jakes dead. Lexa met Raven that first night at the party and she guessed passed every test from Clarke's friends, and then just two month ago for Clarke's birthday, she met Abby, but as Clarke put it: <em>'It's not big deal, I see her barely twice a year, who cares if she likes you'</em></p><p>But for Lexa it was a whole different story, they were six; Lincoln and Gaia with three years of difference were Indra's biological children, while Lexa and Anya with two years of difference and not related blood, were Gustus adoptive daughters. All the kids met when Lincoln and Lexa with only two months of difference were about to turn nine and Gustus and Indra started dating. Two years later they all moved in together, and after another two years later Gustus and Indra got married, they protected all each other with their lives and there was nothing more important for any of them than each other.</p><p>With their commons talks about Lincoln and Octavia's relationship it always came to surface the subject of meeting them all and how terrified Octavia was -and Clarke too. Four month into their relationship they had a fight about it with some misunderstanding and misinterpretation of each other's feeling, but they fixed it and said their first 'I love you' to each other, but it was still a complicated subject.</p><p>Clarke was terrified because she knew how important Lexa's family was and she really wanted to cause a good impression, but she also knew that they were all very intimidating and she wasn't sure she could handle it. While Lexa was terrified too, but for a different reason; she knew her family would love Clarke, but she was scare that Clarke would like them.</p><p>Throughout the almost one year of relationship, Clarke had managed to meet each of them separately, but only truly spoke with Lexa's youngest sister, and Lincoln of course. She thought she was off the hook since there was only a week left; but of course she was wrong.</p><p>Clarke didn't hear Lexa walking up behind her as she dried some plates, but she didn't even flinch when she grabbed her bare arms around her waist, sliding them under her sweatshirt, her damp brunette locks tickling Clarke's shoulder while Lexa leaned down to kiss her opposite shoulder after moving the blonde's hair from that shoulder.</p><p>"How is the most beautiful woman doing?" The brunette whispered resting her chin on the crock of Clarke's neck.</p><p>The blonde leaned back against Lexa "I don't know, how are you feeling baby"</p><p>The brunette almost melted as the pet name "And she's smart too" she purred rubbing her nose on Clarke's neck lovingly "We should go to a Christmas festival" she said.</p><p>Clarke chuckled as she turned her head to kiss Lexa's forehead "There are no festival on town, baby"</p><p>"No..." Lexa lifted her head "But there are a few in my hometown"</p><p>Clarke froze opening her eyes; of course she fell onto the trap "Lex..." she said as she started to turn around, but her girlfriend didn't let her continued.</p><p>"I know is scary, I'm still a little nervous, but you've already met them all and it would mean the word to me if you came with me" the brunette pouted, but Clarke pushed away from her embrace without looking at her.</p><p>"I've barely even met them, Lex" the blonde started to make her way out the kitchen to the living room "The only one which I've have an actual conversation with is Gaia, and she only likes me 'cause me and O fight you guys to let her get a beer, but guess what? That won't work with your parents" Lexa was following Clarke every step and stopped when she did, turning around to look at her.</p><p>"Your dad is huge and fucking scary-"</p><p>"He's not-"</p><p>"He <em>is, </em>Lexa"</p><p>"No, he's teddy bear, just like Lincoln" she pouted</p><p>"Yeah, bear who can kill me if he want to!" Clarke complained</p><p>"But he won't" Lexa answered right back, she knew her dad was just the beginning and less complicated one.</p><p>Clarke started to walk around the living room again "And how about Indra, <em>she </em>is really scary, like she's so stoic and scary, and serious and, did I mention scary? I'm sure-" she stopped right in front of Lexa again "-that the only cute thing she has is Lincoln-" she cupped Lexa's face "-and you" she gave Lexa a peck on the lips before pouting as if to clarify her point.</p><p>"She's harmless" Lexa complained again, which was apparently the wrong thing to do, since Clarke let go of her cheeks with a huff and walked pass her to continue walking around the living room in the opposite direction.</p><p>"She surely doesn't look like it, and I truly think she can be <em>really</em> harmful if she wants to" she stopped to glare at Lexa who was clearly going to complain "and don't you even get me started with Anya, 'cause like, does she even smile?!" Clarke hissed with a horrified expression.</p><p>"Yes, she does, Clarke, she is and actual human" Lexa rolled her eyes, playfully with a small smirk.</p><p>"Is she really? And if so I'm sure the only time she does is when other people are suffering" she huffed and walked away from Lexa.</p><p>"Hey" The brunette caught her arm before she could get farer "They're not bad" she said softly, and Clarke softened a little.</p><p>"I know they're not Lex, but their scary and I don't think I can take them all at once and alone, no less" the blonde threw her head back.</p><p>"You won't be alone, I'll be with you, and Octavia will be there too"</p><p>"No she won't" Clarke rolled her eyes</p><p>Lexa frowned for a second but raised her eyebrows quickly as she remembered "Right, she has work" this time Clarke frowned for a second before raising her eyebrows <em>'Right, that's what Octavia told Lincoln...' </em>she forced herself to keep the eye roll "Well, still, I'll be with you"</p><p>"You can't be with me all the time"</p><p>"If I promise you I won't leave your side, you'll go?" Lexa asked with a hopeful smile, and Clarke once again moved away from her embrace groaning, but this time Lexa didn't let her go "No, Clarke please, you mean the word to me, and so do they, I really don't want to spend this Christmas without you, and you'd make me the happiest, luckiest women on the planet if you go"</p><p>Clarke narrowed her eyes as the brunette pouted giving her the best puppy eyes she could managed, then she lowly groaned knowing she was losing the fight "Leeeeex..."</p><p>"Pretty please" the green eyes girl pouted harder, hugging Clarke closer to her, until she finally sighed.</p><p>"...Fiiiiine... I'll go to Christmas with you" Lexa did a sound pretty similar to a skirl, and happily lifted Clarke in the air turning around, before pouting her down and kissing her face.</p><p>"I looooove youuuuu" she soppily kissed Clarke's lips "So much!"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, you better go buy me a bunch of donuts before I change my mind"</p><p>"I will" Lexa straightened up and kissed Clarke again "You go shower" another kiss "take your time" kiss "And when you're ready I'll have your donuts ready for you, and as many kissed and cuddles as you want"</p><p>"Mmmh... okay, you've got yourself a deal" Clarke tried to sound bored, but smiled anyways.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really hope you liked this, let me know on the comments what you thought or hit me up on blu3haw4 on Tumblr. As I mentioned there's some stuff I didn't have time to write so most likely I'll post a backstory one-shot and maybe on of the Christmas days.<br/>Have a merry merry Christmas and happy Clexmas!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>